


Sweet Things

by orphan_account



Series: Ridiculously Content Crab and Dog AU [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade bakes, Karkat taste-tests. He might purr a little bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> yyyEP.  
> I'm sorry if the characterization is bad, I'm not very good at capturing the likeness of these two but I like to write fics of them hhhhh  
> Continuing the AU in which everything is great and everyone is on the meteor with some MAJOR tweaks to settings/everything to make it fit the fic hahahfhahdfk.

There’s nothing comfortable about waking up. In recuperacoons, waking up is characterized mostly as being wet and slimy. On the meteor, Karkat takes his examples from Dave and uses the human slumber slabs, but waking is no sweeter without sopor slime in every crevice. Waking up is bleary eyes, a stiff back, ridiculously ruffled hair, and rumpled clothing (successful in making him look more unkempt than usual). Grumpiness is a norm for him, but waking up exacerbates every angry fiber and nerve ending in his small wiry body and the darkened bags under Karkat’s eyes give much more heat to his normal glare.

Stale dusty air hangs around the rooms on the meteor, so it comes as a surprise when he wakes from a quick, and gloriously uneventful, nap to a sweet smell drifting into his room. He stretches to loosen his joints before rolling off his nap site, groaning and scrubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stumbles out into the hallway — irritated and tired — to follow the sweet scent, but really, he rationalizes, to grab something else to eat. A hearty growl from his stomach sends his feet into hyper-shuffle. Karkat becomes aware of his lack of shoes only when his feet touch the cold tiles of the dining-kitchen area, but his attention quickly snaps back to the lingering sweetness in the air and then to the girl puttering about.

Maybe it was her genetic link to John’s Nanna that lent Jade her skills in the kitchen, for ever since her arrival she had taken up a little bit of cooking and baking (much to her ectosibling’s chagrin). Grudgingly, he admits that she’s _okay_ at cooking. At least the food is never burnt. He hunches over against the doorframe and sleepily takes in the scene. Her hands are busy with something on the counter and there’s flour on the floor and in her hair. Small dollops of color decorate the countertop around her and a sweet smell is almost overpowering, but it speaks to Karkat’s empty stomach. 

When Jade finally notices him, she greets him with a sweeter smile and he can see flecks of powder dashed across the surface of her glasses. “Hey there sleepy head, finally decided to get your ass out of bed?” Karkat rolls his still-sleepy eyes behind her back as he pushes off the doorframe to stand beside her and then jump to sit on the edge of the countertop. There’s a pan set next to him with some yellowish lumps emanating heat. _She just finished then_ , he muses distractedly. He jerks back and knocks his head against the cabinet when Jade thrusts something small and fluffy in front of his face. “Fuck Harley!” he rubs angrily at the bump on his head, “Don’t just shove shit at me, I could have been one inch forward and you would have shoved your fingers straight into the jelly bounty of my lookstubs!”

She gives him a look and he identifies it as the 99% done-with-your-shit-now-shut-up look. He snatches the fluffy bit from her hand and scowls at it.

“Just try it, you dork.”

“I’m evaluating it. Trying to make sure you haven’t laced this with any troll-specific poisons,” he sniffs at it as though it would leap up to bite his face off, “Smells sickly sweet. A number of liquid poisons could smell _this_ sweet.” He squishes it gently between his fingers several times, finding it rather puffy. 

“Okay, _Chef Ramsay_ , if you don’t stop playing with your food I’m going to take it away and ask someone else to try it.”

He pops the fluffy morsel into his mouth with a pointed glare. The taste that erupts in his mouth is otherworldly. He chews slowly, savoring the sweet thick flavor, and his eyes slide closed. Gently, he rests his head on the cabinet behind him and sighs deeply, but contentedly. He tries to think of the last time he had eaten something quite so sweet, but finds that nothing quite compares to the taste of Jade’s creation.

“I’m going to go ahead and guess that it tastes just fine then.” Karkat opens his eyes and catches her grin with a glare, his ears flushing red. 

“It was _okay_.”  

The response is a small huff of laughter. He stays perched on the edge of the counter watching her spread a creamy mixture on the top of the yellow lumps in the pans. “These are cupcakes,” she explains, “I know John doesn’t like baked goods, but I wanted to try making them to see if anyone else would want some.” Karkat reaches out a finger and swipes some of the cream from the bag she’s squeezing. She lets out a frustrated sigh and continues, “That’s icing. I was going to decorate the tops and make them fancy with icing, but I only have one icing tip.” She takes a knife and smooths the cream covered tops of the cupcakes. 

He absentmindedly licks the icing off his finger and is rewarded with a flavor much different from the cupcake sample Jade had given him. He utters a small throaty chirp of pleasure and decides that he could live off sweet foods forever if Jade is the baker. A blissful moment passes until he notices the silence in the kitchen.

Jade’s looking at him with absolute and utter fascination, a wide grin and wide eyes. After a lengthy time under her scrutiny his face warms up, and reddens, considerably until he snaps, “What!?”

Her voice is loving and sweet (and he thinks it rivals the flavor of her baking, but it also makes his stomach flip and he’s sure he’s about to vomit all over the kitchen floor), “Karkat, that was so... _cute_.” 

A stark silence settles over the kitchen. Fairly certain that his stomach has flopped up and lodged itself in his blood-pusher, Karkat prepares to chunk it.

“Wow your ears are very very red,” Jade snickers and shatters the awkward moment. Jolted out of his stupor, he sputters and vehemently protests the statement because he is definitely _not_ cute, he is _vicious_ and _fearsome_ and that sound most certainly did not come out of _his_ mouth and—

 

Gentle hands settle on his cheeks and soft lips silence him.  
And she tastes the sweetest.


End file.
